1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an apparatus useful in connection with the sport of hockey. More particularly, the invention is directed to a hockey stick having a lengthwise adjustable handle.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Hockey is increasingly enjoyed as both a competitive sport and an exercise activity. In response to an increased interest in street hockey, manufacturers have redesigned most of the equipment used in connection with this sport. These efforts have produced improvements in the design of, for example, the protective equipment used by players. The design of hockey stick handles, however, has remained substantially constant for an extended period. Indeed, the outward configuration of hockey sticks has remained substantially unchanged since inception of the sport. Improvements to the hockey stick have focused on increasing the strength and flexibility of the handle by manufacturing it from differing materials, i.e., metals and composites.
Hockey sticks generally include a handle and a blade. As noted above, extensive research efforts have been undertaken in order to increase the strength and flexibility of the handle portion. Despite these efforts, however, those handles currently available in the marketplace frequently fracture as a result of forces created by the receipt or delivery of a hockey puck. Similar problems have been encountered in connection with the blade component which is sized and shaped to receive and deliver the hockey puck. Although the handle and blade are typically integral components, if desired, the blade can be connected to the handle so as to permit replacement if either component is damaged during use.
Generally, a hockey stick is selected based on its overall height as compared to that of the player. Presently, hockey sticks are manufactured so as to have one of several predetermined lengths. At the time of purchase, the hockey stick is reduced in size, i.e., cut-down, as needed to accommodate a given consumer. This alteration in length is permanent and makes prolonged use of any hockey stick problematic at best. For example, as younger players grow, they must purchase new hockey sticks in order to replace those that have become too short. Sets of sticks purchased for use in connection with, for example, intramural sport teams, frequently do not include a sufficient diversity of lengths to be useful to all members of a given team.
Furthermore, hockey sticks that are sized for playing ice hockey and roller hockey (hockey played with ice skates and roller blades) are too long for playing street hockey (hockey played in street shoes or sneakers). Since ice skates and roller blades elevate the player higher than street shoes or sneakers, street hockey requires a shorter hockey stick. Players who wish to play ice hockey and roller hockey, as well as street hockey, are required to purchase hockey sticks of different lengths.
A need has arisen for a hockey stick having a handle with increased strength that is adjustable in overall length to accommodate changing circumstances.